The Feather Duster
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: BTVS HP crossover. What happens when Angel and the gang start Hogwarts? Buffy's got an over-protective lover and Angel just may get what he's always wanted, a pretty blue-eyed blond, but whos had him first?Slash


**The Feather Duster Or Everyone's Bitch.**  
  
_Don't own characters, blah blah blah...This is my story (Howling Wolfs) and is a little thing I cooked up from a few of my confederates' suggestions, those sick bastards..._  
  
-  
  
Angel looked up at Hogwarts and smiled. It was his first day and he couldn't wait! He looked around at the other students and saw they all had the same expressions of expectation.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!"  
  
A girl with big hazel eyes and blond hair smiled apologetically as she bumped into him.  
  
"Its Annie – she just can't keep her hands off me!" the girl giggled.  
  
"Baby – why are you talking to this boy?" a tall thin girl with short hair and a pretty pouty mouth glared at the brown-eyed boy.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been trying to feel me up in front of everyone-"  
  
"Did he touch you?!" Annie asked angrily.  
  
"No I um, well to be honest I don't really er, go for girls really." Angel mumbled the last bit going red.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Both girls squealed at the same time, grinning.  
  
"That's SO cute! You should meet Spike our pretty gay friend. He's hot, you two would look good on each other." The blond girl cooed, "Groining, up and down, and down and down. OW!"  
  
The blond rubbed her arm where her girlfriend had just hit her and Angel awoke from his own private reverie only to blush madly at the knowing look the shorthaired one was giving him.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" The girl grinned.  
  
"Don't Annie, you're making him nervous! Oh! I'm Buffy by the way!" The smaller blond said cheerful.  
  
Angel thought that if she got any more hyper he'd have to slap her. Happy- happy people made his hand twitch.  
  
"Er, hi, I'm Angel."  
  
"Sorry about the whole grrrr thing." Annie bared her teeth and clawed the air, "It's just I'm a bit protective of my girl."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Angel said quickly, a little scared of the tomboy.  
  
The gates of Hogwarts suddenly opened and a scary wrinkled creature with a hell of a lot of skin grinned at them with yellow teeth.  
  
"Right well, all of you pretties come with me – it's time to get sorted." The creature grinned evilly and Angel shuddered.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next time we see our Angelkins is in the dorm of Griffindor. Buffy had been put into Griffindor too but unfortunately Annie was placed in Huffelpuff – something she wasn't at all happy with! (Who would be?)  
  
"Hey you! You should go up to the boys dorm, Spike's up there and cause he's just left his love bunny Oz he's all horny, you could get some!" Buffy grinned at Angel's red face.  
  
"Uh – O – OK..." Angel stuttered.  
  
In the bedroom though he was met with a strange sight.  
  
"No! Please, no more! It won't fit!" a pretty boy voice screamed.  
  
"Come on baby you know you-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"  
  
"-want it!"  
  
The wrinkled creature Angel had been directed to call Professor Clem was ruthlessly thrusting a feather duster up an innocent looking blue-eyed boy. He was tied to the bed with thick ropes completely naked, his blood pouring from where that damn evil feather had been harshly rubbed on his beautiful smooth skin.  
  
Angel watched from the shadows, ducking down behind the nearest bed and continued to look on the sick scene with growing excitement.  
  
Professor Clem took the feather duster out of the boy and suddenly licked the blooded and now limp feathers; they were all stuck together because mixed fluids.  
  
"Oh little Spike – you don't know what you do to me!" Clem growled lustfully, his red eyes shinning.  
  
"And I don't want to know you bloody pervert!" Spike said fearfully looking down at the demons horny enlarged cock.  
  
That is big! Angel thought, his hand travelling downwards hesitantly. He then grabbed himself roughly and watched as Professor Clem suddenly lifted the boy up and thrust inside him and came from three hard thrust, making Spike's little body shudder from shock.  
  
"And let that be a lesson to you – next time, don't even glance at Professor Harris – he's mine!" Clem grinned and left with a swish of his cloak.  
  
Spike tried to get out of the ropes but couldn't move. Angel smiled and slowly approached the boy who was still so obviously aroused. Angel dropped his robes and grinned, looking lustfully into Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"Do you want to play Spike?"  
  
Spike looked at him and a slow gin formed on his face, as he looked the handsome dark haired boy up and down.  
  
"Oh yes..." Spike whispered.  
  
-  
  
_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo Spike likes to play, though I'd rather watch him and Angel than him and Clem (shudder). Oh well, what is written is written and now I should be locked up! Reviews very welcome..._


End file.
